cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtarandus/@comment-24391026-20160712203041
~My complete thoughts~ Remeber when Cyclomatooth came out and peeps lost their feces? I guess this has started another one of those..Bushi really likes doing that, huh? But here's the thing, when I first laid eyes upon this, I thought to myself.....Isn't this actually a bit much? I mean think about it, MC DID need this, yeah? But the thing is I'm all about ability design and I really don't like how "easy" they made this. GB2 Discard 1? No p-flip? So that means this can be used 4 times? Umm, that's just asking for a restriction to 2 in the future if things get out of hand. And things will get out of hand because even though this is a cb2, MC has 2 forms of counter charging--1 being the pg and the other being Vulcan(god bless this great unit). So, in a way, that mitigates it, no? I wasn't really jumping in hype nor shouting YAAASSSSS out loud or anything, just thinking about why they made it this easy. Because MC deserved a break? Sure, let's go with that..I guess. =3= ~Thinking Back~ Now speaking of Cyclomatooth, let's think back to him for a sec. What happened when they made such a good card like him? Well, even though MC would be given mechanic defying abilties, Bushi would make a units with abilities that go around such mechanics beforehand or right after. This makes for things like this stride right here, to only last for such an amount of time. What do I mean? Well, I mean Bushi will make something that can avoid, disable, or even burst right through this ability. For those of you who know the game Fire Emblem Cipher(really hope it comes to TCO o3o), you'll know what I'm talking about when I say I can already see Bushi making a new ability that can allow a player to ride a card over a rg unit. Like placing a g2 over a g1 and not be called "call" but "ride" or maybe even something completely different. ~MC's Job~ In the end, I've realized something about these MC boss units. Aside from Staggle Dipper who is a bit more situational for what I'm about to say(text ._.), I've realized that this is a constant reminder for why MC can't have big power columns. MC is about disabling and pressure, mostly disabling though. So for something as great as disabling, having BIG power lanes to go along with it would actually make MC legit "too strong". In other words, Having Stun Beetle paralyze you and then being hit with over 30k columns successively the next turn would actually be really bad and ruin games. Of course, you can't put this with Kagero, LJ, and I guess Naru(?) because they can still have the upper hand(dunno about Naru) in terms of some special things sucha as builds and some certain cards. ~What Bushi Might Do/What can help~ With somthing with this, the thing that works best would be mid battle superior rides. But, of course those aren't in every clan and not every clan can do it better than GC's Nextage. So I guess what might come in the future would be more mid battle special abilities that work on your opponenat's turn. These are just my thoughts though, you don't have to take them to heart. Go ahead aand rejoice, party, be marry. Just do it quickly, for I sense this won't last more than a year and a half, boys. =3=